Hang the Moon and the Stars
by Natsu-z
Summary: Tradução - Jon e Arya viajam juntos. UA, dias de hoje. One-shot.


**Hang the Moon and the Stars**

Escrita por** tabacoychanel**

Tradução/Adaptação por** Natsu-z**

**Sinopse: **Jon e Arya viajam juntos. UA, dias de hoje.

**Personagens: **Jon/Arya. Os outros Stark são mencionados.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação: **M por insinuação de sexo entre meio-irmãos, sendo um adulto e uma menor de idade.

**Link do original: **tabacoychanel(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com/36264(ponto)html

**Notas da tradutora: **_Eu decidi traduzir essa história porque gosto muito dela, é simples e sem muitos detalhes, o foco é a convivência dos dois. É tudo muito íntimo, e é diferente de qualquer fic que eu já li, talvez por isso eu goste tanto._

_Essa fanfic pode parecer um pouco confusa porque a autora não nos dá muita informação sobre o que está acontecendo, mas é assim mesmo. Eu tentei traduzir o mais fielmente possível, porém algumas coisas eu tive que adaptar porque se fosse simplesmente traduzido ia ficar estranho._

_Dependendo da recepção, eu vou traduzir mais fanfics ou não!_

_Comentem, por favor!_

* * *

As placas na estrada são maiores no Sul. Escritas em negrito. Elas ficam espalhadas pela rodovia como luzes de Natal ao invés de pregadas em um poste na esquina e ela não tem que apertar os olhos para lê-los. Ela diz a Jon que vá para a direita aqui, se mantenha à esquerda aqui, fique na rodovia por 19,3 quilômetros. Quando escurece ela agarra o mapa e encosta o nariz na janela do carro para não perder a saída que significa cama, comida e banho. É seu trabalho ser a navegadora, mesmo que ele não precise realmente que ela o faça. Jon tem a visão perfeita. Jon poderia ter sido piloto de aviões se ele quisesse.

O carro cheira a fast food, batatas fritas e chocolate derretido e o interior do porta-luvas ainda está grudando por causa da lata de Pepsi que explodiu, o que Arya só descobre quando tem que procurar os documentos do carro.

- Pra quê isso? - Ela pergunta a ele. Ela está pensando em lamber a Pepsi dos dedos, é só açúcar, afinal. - Quero dizer, se formos parados, acabou. Por que eu preciso saber onde estão os documentos do carro?

- Porque - Jon explica - um dia não vai ser assim. Um dia nós vamos estar dirigindo um veículo legalizado no nosso nome e eu vou ter que te ensinar como fazê-lo sem ter que matar ninguém. Poderia muito bem começar agora.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Você não ensinou a Sansa a dirigir.

- Não, Robb e eu tiramos a sorte com palitos. Ele pegou o menor.

Sansa teria sabido como preparar algo comestível com cinco latas de feijão e um pacote de miojo e sem fogão. Sansa teria comprado um aromatizador em um dos postos de gasolina em que eles paravam para abastecer e o teria pendurado no retrovisor. Sansa sempre cheirava bem.

Arya e Jon, por outro lado, estão começando a cheirar como um casal de adolescentes que só tem uma muda de roupa, nenhum meio confiável de ter a roupa lavada e sem dinheiro suficiente para comprar novas, se eles quiserem chegar à California. Às vezes ela entra no chuveiro depois que ele sai e pisa sobre as marcas ainda quentes que os pés dele deixaram no piso frio e respira o cheiro do shampoo de hotel.

Ela olha as toalhas dobradas na bancada, brancas, grossas e felpudas; e a que está jogada no chão e então vai até o espelho passa a parte de baixo dos pulsos em círculos no vidro para limpar o vapor. Ela examina suas clavículas proeminentes demais, e quando ela olha para baixo, ela ainda espera ver os fios de cabelo ruivo no ralo da pia, como em casa. Em vez disso ela vê restolhos de barba castanhos como seus cabelos.

* * *

Ele se corta se barbeando, às vezes. Com frequência. Ele disse à ela uma vez que você não deveria fazer a barba com água e sabão - nem com lâminas descartáveis baratas, se puder evitar - mas de manhã ela é acordada pelo som da água corrente e cruza o quarto descalça, ficando parada no facho de luz que as lâmpada fluorescentes acima do espelho produzem.

A cabeça de Jon está inclinada para trás de forma angular, sua garganta oculta por uma espuma branca que escorre. A mão que segura a lâmina está nivelada com sua orelha e ele franze as sobrancelhas quando seus olhos encontram os de Arya no espelho.

- Você não está usando calça.

- Você não me deu uma. - Ela está usando a camisa dele, com as mangas enroladas e os três primeiros botões abertos. O pensamento que ocorre a ela é que apesar de ela não ser exatamente bem dotada, qualquer um que a olhasse de cima teria uma visão ampla de seu peito. (Não que houvesse algo para ver ou alguém para olhar).

Quando Jon engole, seu pomo de Adão sobe e desce em sua garganta. Ele não faz movimento algum com a lâmina, então ela a tira de sua mão.

Ela coloca uma mão em seu ombro para firmar-se e com a outra passa a lâmina em sua mandíbula. Ela é eficiente. Ela é boa com as mãos, ele sempre disse isso. Ela termina em cinco minutos e não há arranhões vermelhos no queixo dele hoje.

* * *

Eles têm que evitar as autoestradas na ocasião porque as cabines de pedágio e suas câmeras deixam Jon nervoso, mas tudo bem, porque o Google Maps tem a opção "Evitar autoestradas".

Durante os primeiros dias na estrada ela deseja, melancolicamente, ver as setas roxas brilhantes e as vogais planas do aparelho GPS de Robb, mas Jon o jogou em uma lixeira junto com seus telefones celulares e os cartões de crédito do pai.

- Você acha que eu estou paranóico, Arya? - Ele está segurando o volante com as duas mãos firmemente.

- Eu acho que você quer me manter segura.

O canto da boca dele levanta. - E eu? E quanto a salvar minha própria pele?

- Eu acho que você seria muito mais descuidado se fosse Robb ao invés de mim.

Ele inspira de forma impaciente.

- É o que você queria, não é? Que fosse Robb? Ou - ou, eu não sei, Bran ou Sansa?

- Se eu queria - ele repete lentamente - que fosse Sansa ao invés de você? Se eu queria... se eu queria _o quê_?

E ela ri porque ele está certo, é uma idéia absurda. E não é que ela não sinta falta do riso suave e tilintante de dama de Sansa, mas o riso de Jon é o contraponto do seu; quando eles riem juntos ela se sente completa, mesmo quando não come há horas.

* * *

Algumas noites ela fica acordada para ouvi-lo respirar. Ela vai cochilar no dia seguinte no carro e ela não gosta de fazer isso - não gosta de deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos e a estrada e o rádio - e ainda assim...

Ela se pergunta, se ela pudesse inalar o ar de seus pulmões, se ela pudesse enterrar seus dedos sob a pele dele e colocar seu coração pulsando ao junto ao dele, então ela pararia de querê-lo?

Isso é memória: O cheiro das caixas de pizza e de meias sujas. A forma como o colchão de Jon cede quando ela sobe nele. A voz dele, soando rouca de sono - Unff! - O que pode significar qualquer coisa, desde _cuidado com esses cotovelos pontudos_ a _vem aqui_. Robb do outro lado do quarto, fingindo não ouvir. Trovões rugindo do lado de fora. (Ou talvez não houvessem trovões. Talvez ela goste mais da cama de Jon do que da própria. Talvez ela sempre tenha gostado mais de onde Jon está do que onde ela está.)

Isso é verdade: Arya está perdida. Jon é o caminho para casa, a lembrança de risos e a promessa de calor.

* * *

Ele come as cascas que ela tira dos sanduíches, ele lhe dá as gemas dos seus ovos.

- Você é uma menina em fase de crescimento. - Ele costumava dizer-lhe por cima do cereal, do iogurte e das Waffles Belgas. De alguma forma, ele parecia mais real quando ele estava em pé na cozinha ensolarada de sua mãe do que aqui, sentado de frente para ela. Ele não precisa fazê-la terminar seu leite agora que o café da manhã é a única refeição de graça do dia.

- Você devia me deixar dirigir.

- Você devia beber seu suco.

- Jon, eu estou falando sério. Já faz quatro dias. Você está cansado. Você dorme com suas roupas toda noite.

- Eu não tenho outras e você nem tem carteira.

- Eu sou muito melhor do que você em *_Grand Theft Auto_! - Ela responde indignada, mas ele não está prestando atenção.

Seus dedos se fecham em torno do pulso dela em um aperto mais forte do que um torno e ela deixa cair o garfo. - Arya, temos que ir.

Eles partem. Ela lança um olhar rápido e assustado por cima do ombro para a bagunça de guardanapos e creme em cima da mesa e avista a TV de tela plana. O rosto de seu pai mais magro e mais grisalho do que ela se lembrava, um olho está inchado. E depois uma foto de Bran aparece na tela - é do anuário do ano anterior, ele está usando o colete verde que a mãe comprou na Macy's - e Arya segue Jon aos tropeços. Eles recolhem suas coisas no quarto e ele não solta o pulso dela até que eles estejam no carro.

* * *

Quando ela houve o som ela enrijece em seu assento, se arrepiando como quando o detector de radar desliga. A forma como Jon pisa no freio a faz achar, por um momento, que foi mesmo o detector de radar.

Eles estão no acostamento e Jon está tateando seus bolsos. Ele tira o celular do bolso.

Ela diz - Eu pensei- mas pára, porque vê que não é o Blackberry dele, é um tijolo pesado e nem tem flip, o teclado e o visor minúsculo são soldados na mesma superfície metálica azul.

- Pré-pago - Ele se vira para ela e articula a boca, sem emitir um som.

Ele não perde tempo com minúcias. Ele diz: - Nós estamos bem - e - Nós estamos seguros - e - Nós vamos estar lá semana que vem. - e - Não deixe ele fora de sua vista. Então ele olha para ela, que está mordendo a língua com tanta força que pode sentir o gosto do sangue, e acrescenta - Eu vou passar para Arya.

- É a Sansa? - Ela sussurra. Então ela ouve o choro, há um bebê do outro lado da linha. Não, não um bebê, mas uma criança pequena com pulmões saudáveis. - Rickon - Ela respira - Oh Rickon, Rickon você pode me ouvir, Rickon? Rickon, é a Arya. Rickon me escute, fale comigo, você - você pode -

Ela não está mais conseguindo enxergar porque há lágrimas em seus olhos. Jon arranca o telefone da mão dela e o coloca de volta no bolso, sem esperar por direções ele pega a próxima saída e encontra um motel.

Ele traz o jantar para ela: sopa de galinha em lata e chá de _sachet. _Ela deita na cama e abraça os joelhos contra o peito. Ela não tem energia para puxar as cobertas sobre ela. Ele sai do banheiro, secando o cabelo com a toalha e faz uma pausa quando vê a sopa intocada em sua mesa de cabeceira, mas não diz nada. Ele senta na beirada da outra cama, de frente para ela.

- Arya, - Ele começa.

- Quem era ela?

Ele esfrega o queixo. - Osha, filha de um amigo.

- E o resto deles? Estão todos bem? Eles estão com... amigos, também?

- Os Reeds estão com Bran, e Robb disse que Sansa está com um velho amigo da mãe de vocês. Ele queria ficar com ela, mas eu e Robb temos idade o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa. Nós não vamos deixar que peguem nosso pai. Eles vão estar nos vigiando. Vamos ser mais úteis para todo mundo se nós nos separarmos.

- Porém, você está comigo. - Ela comenta, sem necessidade.

- Eu estou.

- Você vai me deixar quando chegarmos ao lugar seguro?

- Eu continuo te dizendo, não há lugar seguro.

- Fique comigo então.

Ela espera ele protestar, mas tudo que ele diz é - Okay.

- E não - Ela se levanta e vai até ele, no pequeno espaço entre as duas camas de solteiro - pelo amor de Deus, não me deixe no escuro.

- Ary-

- Eu disse para não fazer isso. - Ela lhe dá um soco no rim e é tão bom que ela lhe dá um soco novamente, e novamente e novamente e novamente, ela não se importa em machucá-lo porque, não foi ele quem começou? Ela enche seu peito nu de golpes em todos os lugares que ele havia lhe ensinado a bater quando ele lhe ensinou a se proteger de homens que poderiam machucá-la. (Ele nunca a ensinou a se proteger si mesmo).

Ele a faz parar segurando seus punhos com as mãos. Então, ao invés de empurrá-la ele a puxa para perto, até que ela esteja em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado de seus quadris. Imediatamente ela fica tonta com o cheiro dele, shampoo e suor e Jon, tudo Jon. Desorientada, ela passa os dedos pelo cabelo úmido dele.

- Arya - Ele respira contra a orelha dela.

- Diga isso de novo.

- Arya - Seus dedos acariciam as costelas dela e com a outra mão ele traça círculos sob o seu ombro com o polegar, e Arya se dá conta que ele não está usando uma camisa e ela não está usando sutiã e seus mamilos estão enrijecidos.

Ela está sentada no colo de seu irmão. Ela sente sua excitação insistente pressionada contra ela e parte dela se maravilha com o fato de que ela fez isso, ela é a responsável por sua excitação. Ela cobre a boca dele com a sua, afasta seus lábios com a língua e não é como beijar seu irmão, de forma alguma - é como colocar uma máscara de oxigênio quando você está ficando sem ar, é como voltar para casa.

- Arya - Ele sussurra contra seu cabelo. - Arya - Ele exala contra sua clavícula, na cavidade onde o ombro encontra o pescoço. _Arya_ é uma **litania que significa _Eu estou bem aqui _e _Eu não vou a lugar algum _e _Eu estou com você_ e _Eu quero você_ e _Eu não vou te deixar, nunca _e Arya pensa que poderia passar o resto da sua vida ouvindo ele dizer seu nome.

* * *

_**Notas de Tradução**_

_***Grand Theft Auto**__ – _É um jogo para computador e videogame, relacionado ao roubo de carros e consequentemente, direção. Não traduzi porque ia ficar ridículo e acho que todo mundo já, pelo menos, ouviu falar desse jogo.

_****Litania**__ – _É uma forma de oração do culto cristão, um conjunto de preces. Vem do latim e significa oração ou súplica.


End file.
